


The Uno Feud

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kryoz and Smi77y have a fight over uno rules.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Kudos: 73





	The Uno Feud

Smi77y and Kryoz are two perfect peas in a pod. Literally the same person. Never to fight; never to be torn apart.

Kryoz was casually scrolling his phone. He recorded a DOOM video earlier and right now it’s almost dinner time and he doesn’t feel like editing it right now. However, let’s be honest. Kryoz is just procrastinating on twitter. Until a message from Smi77y popped up, which ensued a instant click because who can deny a message from their wife.

_John, when’s can you send me that balling clip of that shit my thing didn’t record? <3_

Kryoz thought for a moment until it hit him.

_Gimme a sec_

Kryoz searched around is archive and miraculously, through technology, sent Smi77y the video.

_Thxs babe lov u <3 Safed my lyfe_

_No prob bby <3 u da best_

_No u_

_Uno reverse_

_+4_

_+8_

_+10_

Wait… what?

_Jaren that’s illegal._

_No, it’s not._

Are you kidding me? A guy who’s played Uno, countless times, has the audacity to text Kryoz and say that you can add 2 to a +4 card? No way.

_You can do that_

Yes way.

_No it’s illegal motherfcker_

Kryoz quickly searched up in a moment of doubt the rules of uno regarding the two’s and four’s of the deck and was met with countless articles supporting him. Jackpot.

_Look it up_

…

…

_House rules_

Kryoz is thinking what everyone with a right mind should be thinking: _Are you serious?_

_No no no we didn’t agree on house rules bitch_

_Im the one who started it so we go by my house rules_

_You didn’t start it_

_Yes I did_

_No_

_My no u started it_

A meme was a card? When did that happen?

_That’s not a card_

_Yes It is_

_How?!_

_No u is uno reversed_

…Think on that. I’ll wait.

No ok I won’t wait.

_Uno_

_No u_

_Reversed_

_Uno reversed is onu not no u_

_No it’s not_

_…_

_Ok so it’s just uno with the u switched around_

_Yea I knoe_

_But it still’s a card_

_Bish no, the first card was my card_

_My uno reverse card_

_And since it’s my card_

_My rules_

_And no stack +2_

Smi77y didn’t respond, nor read the message, for hours. This was the first real fight, and hopefully the last.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to me recently and I shit you not it's true.


End file.
